fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan-based Ninjutsu and Summons (Path of the Dragon Shinobi)
Dragon Related - ★ Dragon Strongest Related - ★★ Original Ninjutsu - ‡ Original Strongest Ninjutsu - ‡‡ Information (Soon) 01 - Dragon-based Ninjutsu Fire Release (Katon) Fire Release: Great Dragon Fireball (Katon: Gōryūkakyū) ★ * Similar then the Great Fireball (Goukakyuu) * Fires a Giant Fireball that form a shape of a Dragon's head with its mouth open, its similar then the Great Fireball, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flower (Katon: Hiryūhana) ★ * Similar then Phoenix Sage Flower (Hōsenka) * Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet (Katon: Karyūdan) -‡ * A basic Fire Release technique, where the user exhales a flame breath from their mouth. (As shown by Hiruzen,) this technique can be used in conjunction with Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet to ignite the projectiles fired by the latter technique, making it more devastating. * Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet (Katon: Karyū Endan) ★★ * * Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire (Katon: Gōryūka) ★★ * Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball (Katon: Gōenkyū) ‡‡ * Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation (Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku) ‡‡ * Water Release (Suiton) Water Release: Gunshot (Suiton: Teppōdama) ‡ * The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed water ball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot. While this is a Water Release technique, it can still be employed someplace where no water is available, which is a great advantage. It is also possible to increase the power of destruction of the spheres themselves by building up the chakra inside of them. The number of bullets is determined while kneading chakra. By taking advantage of gravity, the bullets can brutally increase in power. * Hand-seals: Tiger Water Release: Wild Water Wave (Suiton: Mizurappa) ‡ * is a basic Water Release technique which has many variations. Water gushes from the user's mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy. One can freely control the power of this technique with the amount chakra one releases. * Hand-seals: Dragon → Tiger → Hare Water Release: Water Trumpet (Same) ‡‡ * The user launches a large jet of water from their mouth through their hand. This gives the appearance of playing a trumpet, hence the name. Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet (Suiton: Suiryūdan) - ★★ * Water Release: Water Formation Wall (Suiton: Suijinheki) - ‡‡ * Water Release: Water Fang Bullet (Suiton: Suigadan) - ‡ * A technique that deals physical damage to the enemy with a liquid mass brought forth from underwater. Its power to kill and maim is augmented by adding a spinning motion to the compactly pressured water. During fights on water, taking advantage of its characteristic ability to attack from anywhere in a 360 degrees radius, in conjunction with other techniques for distraction, confusion and so forth, this technique has an extensive array of applications. * Hand-seals: Tiger Water Release: Torrential Tsunami Annihilation (Suiton: Gōutsunami Mekkyaku) - Fanon ‡‡ * A technique where the user converts chakra into a great volume of water and puts it under a high pressure. When the water is blasted from the users mouth it turns into a gigantic wave that spans across a wide area and distance making it extremely difficult to avoid or contain. This technique has the same power as an apocalyptic tsunami in that it obliterates anything in its path with sheer ease and might. The aftermath is reminiscent to that of a natural disaster. Earth Release (Doton) Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon (Doton: Dosekiryū) - ★★ * The user creates a dragon made from the ground to attack the opponent. * Hand-Seals: Horse → Dog → Bird → Ox → Snake Earth Release: Dragon Earth-Style Wall (Doton: Ryū Doryūheki) - creates a brick-structured wall with a composed of dragon sculptures.★★ * Hand-seals: Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog Earth Release: Earth Flow River (Doton: Doryū Taiga) - ‡ * After forming the needed hand seal, the user transforms the ground underneath their opponent into a river of mud that throws them off balance and away from the user. The mud created by this technique can also be used as a medium for the Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet technique. * Hand Seals: Tiger Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet (Doton: Doryūdan) - ‡‡ * When used with Earth Release: Earth Flow River, this technique can create a dragon-like head to shoot fire balls of mud at an opponent. This can also be combined with a fire technique to shoot searing hot rock towards an opponent. Wind Release (Fuuton) Wind Release: Blade of Wind (Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba) - ‡ * Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (Fūton: Daitoppa) - ‡ * Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet (Fūton: Kazeryūdan) - ★★ * Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet (Fūton: Renkūdan) - ‡‡ * Wind Release: Spear of Wind (Fūton: Kaze no Yari) - ‡‡ * Wind Release: * Lightning Release (Raiton) Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Bullet (Raiton: Rairyūdan) - ★ * Lightning Release: False Darkness (Raiton: Gian) - ‡‡ * The user emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. This technique is capable of being focused into a straight beam, similar to a laser. Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Chain-Reaction (Raiton: Rairyū Rensa Han'nō) - ★★ * generates user's hand and Hurls a lightning bolt at the enemy, dealing X Nature damage and then jumping to additional nearby enemies. Affects multiple total targets. Lightning Release: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon (Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō) - Based on Bleach, and also a Chakra version of Reiryoku. ★★ * The practitioner raises his/her arm forward and outstretched, occasionally using their free hand to grip the firing arm for extra support, with the palm facing flat toward the target, and fires a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy, which creates an enormous explosion upon impact. * Hand Seals: Tiger, Horse, Dragon. Ice Release (Hyouton) Ice Release: Ice Dragon Bullet (Hyōton: Hyōryūdan) - * Lava Release (Yoton) Lava Release: Lava Dragon Bullet (Yōton: Yōganryūdan) * 02 - Dragon Summons 01. Bahamut - Great Dragon King ★★ * He has 10 foot long wings on his back, which dont look all that big due to his 20 foot tall stature. He is capable of breathing both thunder and fire and one hit from his fist is capable of creating fissures within the earth itself. * He has armor coating all over his body, which makes him pretty tough to get through, and he carries a silver wheel on his back which, when thrown, releases a barrage of lighting strikes directly into his opponents chest. 02. Kushala Daora - Metallic Storm Dragon King ★★ * is a four legged Elder Dragon with a pair of widely spreading wings. Its skin is plated with metal that makes weapons bounce off without enough sharpness. Kushala Daora has numerous horns lining its head and sharp claws on each of its legs. capable of harnessing the power of wind. Its skin is plated with metal, which it has to shed occasionally, and it will defend itself fiercely from Hunters. 03. 04. 05. Genryu - Dragon Chief ★ * Enormous, serpentine in body with the exception of frontal and lower clawed legs. Silver scales covered its entire figure, horns rose from the back of its head, and what could be called strands of white hair swayed gently with the wind beneath his horns. Fierce slit eyes stare at them from above. 06. Ryuoh - Black Flame Dragon ★ * A hug black dragon. 07. Therros - The Inferno Dragon = ruby red scaled dragon * 08. Seiryū - Water Chinese Dragon = * 09. Ouryū - Earth Chinese Dragon = * 10. Honomaru - Fire Chinese Dragon = * 11. Monosuke - Storm Dragon * 12. Senryu and Kaiser - The Flying Dragons for transports and supporters. * 13. Hiryuu (Flying Dragon) - Flame Dragon = * 14. Shinku - Water Dragon The Dragon had summon for spray the ashes in Chapter 5 * This one 15. Hyourinmaru - Ice Dragon * it was a dragon covered in ice and the incredible differential in temperature between him and the surrounding air was so high that the creature's body was covered by steam. 16. - Lightning Dragon * 17. - Terra Dragon * A four legged dragon with no wings, but has stone spikes on its back and five spikes on the dragon's chin, while the tail is boulder that smashes anything. 18. - Dark Dragon * A large dragon its about the size as s Flame Dragon, its skin and wings is completely pitch black, that allows to conceal in the night without any witness to spot one, its eyes is green. And fires green flames. 19. - Metal Dragon * 20. Sheron - Venom Dragon * It had a very long green serpentine body with short limbs and large claws, it had two long horns on top of its head and red piercing eyes. 21. - Hedgehog Dragon * This one is similar then a Terra Draagon, but its spikes were completely more sharper, its tail is spike balled. Its ability to extend its spikes on its back and head. Travia * Reference